Family Values
by Kyle Myers
Summary: Jin Kazama sets off on an adventure to find his mother Jun Kazama and to face his farther Kazuya
1. Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
After the King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Jin Kazama had left in his Devil form, he destroyed the Mishima Complex and the surrounding area and once he was far away from that place he had changed back into his human form, Jin realised if it wasn't for his mother Jun Kazama, also known as Angel, then he would have completely been saturated with the Devil Gene like his farther Kazuya Mishima. Jin had no idea how his mother had saved him from this fate but he knew he needed to find her, there were so many un-answered questions, and of course... there was a chance that she could save him from himself. 


	2. I'm coming Jun

Part 1  
  
Jin landed on the ground with a smash using his fist to break his fall, his wings and tattoo disappeared as splinters of rock shot into the air, he stood up and looked down at his stomach, seeing the tattoo disappeared and him back to his normal form he sighed of relief, he tried to think back to what had happened but he remembered nothing after being attack by the Mishima Zibatsu. Jin only knew one thing, and even that he wasn't sure how he knew it, but he felt it, he had to find his mother, he had to find Jun. There was something she could do for him that no-one else could, something he needed from her... but what.  
  
Jin turned around and realised where he was, he had flown to the outside of his Dojo, he slowly walked inside to see his master training at a punch bag. "Master", Jin said in a deep voice "Jin! Your back, I heard about the tournament, where did you go, you missed one of your most important fights!", he exclaimed "It's not important, I have to go, there's something I have to, someone I have to find, where are my clothes", Jin said angrily "In the back. and Jin, I know nothing I can say will stop you, it never has, but be good. and if you can't be good be careful", Master Kenji laughed at his own joke. Jin smiled slightly and then stomped into the back, he got changed into his tracksuit and put on his gloves. "Jun Kazama. I'm coming", he whispered to himself, with this he turned around and walked out of the Dojo.  
  
Jin stood outside the Dojo and suddenly realised that he had no idea where to go, or what to do. To the left of him he could see a row of shops, restraunts mostly but at the end of the long street was a large building which he knew to be his old school, the one he attended during the Tekken Tag Tournament, he smiled to himself as he remembered the old days when he used to hang around with. Ling Xiaoyu, the smile faded as he remembered how much he had meant to her and how she must have felt after the last tournament when he left so suddenly, he had heard rumours of her searching for him but of course she had not found him. that wasn't to say he couldn't find her. Jin began walking slowly down the street towards the school. Walking down the street Jin spotted an old. friend he laughed to himself at the thought of anyone he fought being a friend, Forest Law, he owned a Dojo down here Jin remembered, he was one of the fighters Jin had beaten in the tournament. Jin called out to him "Law!", Law spun around and saw Jin standing their "How about a re-match, you lost pretty bad last time", Jin sneered in a friendly way. Law laughed to himself and clenched his fists "You sure your ready for me?", he shouted at Jin. Jin smiled and adjusted his gloves then ran full force at Law.  
  
Law ducked under Jin as he jumped at him, he then spun around and tripped Jin up as he tried to stand. Jin leapt up and swung a kick at the side of Laws head, it struck him and Law flew against a mail box, wincing In pain Law slumped against the mail box, Jin punched Law hard in the chest and the mail box fell over taking Law with it. Law was lying on the ground apparently helpless when Jin leapt into the air and fell down aiming a punch at Laws chest, he laughed to himself, punching him against the mail box would surely win the fight, however Law rolled off the mail box at the last second and Jin ended up putting his fist straight through the metal post box, Law grinned as Jin held his fist in pain. Jin laughed it off and stood back up to face Law, Law looked shocked but charged at Jin never the less, just as law reached Jin, Jin grabbed laws arm and tripped him up, Law fell to the ground and Jin jabbed two fingers into Laws throat, Law surrendered as he crawled away struggling to breath. Jin turned around and began to walk off then turned around and smiled "Better look next time", with these words Jin turned down an alley and was gone. Jin sat down in the alley and thought about the fight, Law had definitely improved since the tournament, he'd actually worked up a sweat this time, Jin smiled to himself and wondering how much Xiaoyu had changed, would she still be the same little girl he could remember. he had been talking to her friend after the tournament, about a month after, just to check up on Xiaoyu and Takeo had said Xiaoyu was a completely different person since the tournament "How different", Jin said to himself quitlely. Jin heard a laugh and spun around, there was a tramp hidden behind his long blonde hair in the alley, Jin knew he was familiar but couldn't quite place the feeling. "How different. things can be very different Jin Kazama, the slightest mistake and your life can take a turn for the better. or the worst", said the Tramp, not once looking towards Jin. "How do you know my name stranger?", questions Jin "I know enough..", replied the tramp "How?", Jin snapped impatiently "Like I said, I know enough", the tramp turned his head suddenly towards Jin and flicked his hair away from his face "Remember me?", he smiled softly "Paul Phoenix. you lost in the 5th round to Yoshimitsu", smiled Jin. The two stood up and embraced each other. "What happened to you", Jin asked looking at Paul. Paul's long blonde hair was now hardly recognisable due to the dirt, his clothes were no more than grey Karate robes, once white. it looked like he lived in this alley, Jin could see boxes and tins everywhere. "Like many others, I lost in the tournament, and lost my will to fight" he sighed "Why didn't you do something else?", asked Jin. Paul laughed to himself "Yeah. me. the only thing I was ever good at was fighting and Yoshimitsu took that from me. what could I have done?", Paul sighed and looked at Jin darkly "Nothing" "I suppose your right. listen, I'll get you cleaned up, I'm going to find Ling Xiaoyu, you can come, there might be some work for you in some town we pass through, your bound to find something, until then, I have plenty of money. the only good thing about being a part of the Mishima family is that they have no shortage of money. but I am a Kazama which means I have to steal it from my father's side, but if they treat me like dirt I have no problem with it!", grinned Jin.  
  
Paul and Jin slowly stepped out of the alley and continued down the street, as Paul walked along side Jin people laughed at the sight, they soon stopped however as Paul delivered an uppercut to one of them. 


	3. From the drain to the gutter

Part 3  
  
Jin and Paul continued down the street until they came to the Padre Mon Sayas, the hotel in Hitmos. They walked inside slowly pushing open the double doors, Paul looked around a whistled "Man you can afford this?", he asked, looking shocked "I have this money, I may aswell spend it, it's all corrupted anyway, I should get rid of it as soon as I can", Jin replied, "We'll I'm not complaining if it gets me into this hotel", Paul whistled again and looked up and the painted roof which sported angels and a mosaic of Christ "This looks like the damn chapel that. Michael Angelo dude painted!", exclaimed Paul. Jin grinned and walked up to the counter, there was a young girl behind it wearing thin glasses and a short black dress "May I help you please", she said seductively. "Can you help me!!??", shouted Paul then remembered himself and blushed "Em. yeah you can help us", he smiled shyly. Jin grinned at the thought of Paul's shyness "We'd like a room for the night", he asked then as she typed away in her computer he glanced at Paul and turned to her looking worried "Em. that's two separate beds miss", he grinned as if unsettled "Of course", she replied and smiled to herself as she made the reservation in the computer "Sweet 256, the young man over their will show you where to go", she smiled sweetly as Jin and Paul walked towards the elevator then whispered to herself sarcastically "Great job Julia, they didn't even remember you", she looked away in discuss sat down and crossed her legs then picked up the book she was reading "Making a comeback", by Forest Law. Paul and Jin walked up to the elevator and smiled at the baggage boy as they dropped their luggage in front of him "Thanks kid" they smiled as they began to walk up the stairs. Jin grinned at Paul and the two of them knew what to do "Race" they yelled together and began to run up the narrow staircase. They dashed up knocking off each other on the way up, near the top Jin stumbled backwards but managed to jump forward and over take Paul, he reached the top and jumped up on the ledge and spun around blocking Pauls exit of the stairs. "How would you like to go for a little trip?", Jin grinned and pushes Paul, Paul stumbled backwards and waved his arms in the air wildly "Bastard!", he shouted as he fell backwards. Jin reached forward and grabbed Pauls t-shirt pulling him up off the ground, he swung him around and placed him back gently on the ground "Prick", Paul whispered angrily as he walked down the hallway towards their room. They stopped outside room 250 and tried to unlock the door, it wouldn't open so Jin grinned and twisted the handle around, they heard a crunching noise and they swung the door open. They stepped inside and looked around, they both whistled, "Not bad.", they grinned. Paul walked over to the door of one of the bedrooms and opened it to see a topless women doing some ironing, she didn't notice Paul at first however Paul sure noticed her, he stood with his eyes locked in shock. The women had a slender body with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was bent over the ironing board working slowly. Paul slowly stepped backwards and whispered "Jin". Jin made no answer so Paul nudged him "I see" snapped Jin quitlely. Not quitely enough however, the women looked up and screamed, Jin and Paul grinned "Sorry!", they shouted and ran out of the room. They looked down at the key and realised their mistake, they ran to the correct room and quickly shut the door behind them. 


End file.
